happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oh the Anatomy!
"Oh the Anatomy!" is an episode of Specy Spooktacular VII executed by The Deathinator. In this episode, Sniffles sees that Petunia's inner beauty is more than meets the eye. Plot 'Title card: '''The title is written in cells. Petunia inhales happily as she steps outside her door. She picks up a watering can and walks to her garden. However, she gasps in horror as her garden has been destroyed and sees the culprit; a monstrous giant weed. Petunia regrets buying seeds from a gypsy and tries to kill it with a shovel. Wilt walks by and Petunia asks for his help. Wilt admires the size of the weed until it gobbles him up and belches out his bones. Hippy comes by too and prepares a weed whacker. He was about to kill the weed until it bites his head off. Petunia calls up someone with a superior intellect. Sniffles comes as soon as Petunia put down the phone. Sniffles takes a look at the giant weed and gets an idea. He pulls out a ray gun and shoots the weed. The weed is soon shrunken down to the size of a flower. Sniffles steps on it to kill it for good. Petunia thanks Sniffles for getting rid of the weed and offers him some breakfast. Inside Petunia's house, Sniffles sits at the dinner table while Petunia makes two bowls of cereal for each other. Petunia sets the bowls down on the table and the two begin eating. Sniffles thinks that he should put his shrink ray down. He does so, but the gun shakes and fires a ray that bounces around the kitchen. The ray hits Sniffles and he shrinks down before landing on the table. Petunia wonders where Sniffles went. Sniffles tries to get Petunia's attention and climbs up the cereal bowl. Suddenly, Sniffles falls into the bowl and Petunia is unaware that he is in there. Petunia scoops up some cereal where Sniffles is and is prepared to take another bite. Sniffles watches in horror as Petunia carries him to her mouth. Petunia chews the cereal and swallows. Sniffles tries to grab the uvula, but falls down anyway. When falling down, Sniffles sees a sign reading "City of Petunia" and is bewildered. Sniffles lands in the stomach and is mesmerised by the surroundings. He then sees that cells are living as citizens. Sniffles spends his time going around Petunia's body systems, seeing cells hard at work and riding the transportation network. Later Sniffles walks around the city and one of the police officers spots him as an intruder. The police officer calls for backup. Sniffles frolicks happily until he is confronted by some PPD coppers. Sniffles tries to break free from their grasp, but one knocks him out with a nightstick. The cops soon take him to the brain, where the mayor works. Sniffles is brought forth to the mayor, who denounces him as an intruder. Sniffles claims he came from the outside and was shrunken down by accident. The mayor threatens to send Sniffles to the bladder and have him flushed out, but he compromises. A fax goes through and the mayor tells Sniffles about an infestation of tapeworms in the small intestine. Sniffles accepts the mission and the mayor gives him the codename "Sniffy". Outside, Petunia takes a pill and it arrives beside Sniffles, proclaiming itself as Brix. The mayor gives Sniffles a weapon to deal with the tapeworms. Both Sniffles and Brix take the train to the small intestine, where the cell soldiers are fighting back against the army of tapeworms. Sniffles and Brix lock and load and go into the fray. Sniffles and Brix spend the next few minutes blasting the tapeworms. Once the tapeworms were all dead, the soldiers celebrate their victory. A shadow appears and Sniffles sees a nanobot operated by none other than Lab Rat, who commanded the tapeworms. Lab Rat speeds away and Sniffles, Brix and the soldiers follow him. They end up in Petunia's lungs. Lab Rat fires lasers everywhere and Petunia feels an uncomfortable sensation in her chest. The wind picks up and one of the soldiers is coughed up in the form of mucus. Sniffles and Brix set their aims at Lab Rat and fire at him. Sniffles' laser blasts Lab Rat's head into pieces. Petunia coughs out Sniffles and Brix, just as Giggles arrived at her door. Sniffles and Brix fly into Giggles and are enlistened to the army again by the GPD. An announcer tells the viewers to stay tuned for another episode of "Sniffy and Brix", just as they can forget about this one. Deaths *Wilt is eaten alive by Petunia's giant weed. *Hippy had his head bitten off by the giant weed. *Several tapeworms were vaporised by Sniffles. *Lab Rat had his head blown to pieces by Sniffles' gun. Trivia *The plot is a spoof of the film ''Osmosis Jones, which had a TV series named Ozzy & Drix. *The way Sniffles enters Petunia is similar to a scene in Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween